Overflow
by WootYaoi
Summary: Twenty-one sugar cubes. “Ryuzaki, your cup is overflowing.” I nod and add another one, just to see what he will do. Oneshot, L's POV, shounen-ai.


My first LightxL oneshot, written because I was really unsatisfied with the ones I'd found on here so far. This was written a while ago, I was just waiting to finish my Naruto story before posting. I got impatient XP

Don't expect all these numbers to add up to a hundred. Really, maths is _not_ my strong point. In my mind they work, trust me.

Other than that, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Sadly, neither Light, L, or anything in the Death Note world is mine. Damnit.**

* * *

**-- Overflow --**

A sugar cube is dumped into a cup of hot liquid.

The room is exactly ten feet square when the doors are closed, making sure this room doesn't spill into the next. There are one hundred and eight square tiles covering the floor. Two enormous windows cover eighty-three percent of the wall opposite the hallway door, and ninety percent of them are covered with thick, dark blue curtains. Three ceiling lights make up for the darkness. There are eight computer screens lined up on top of each other in two rows, four to each line. Two computer chairs sit in front of them. I am on one, and Light is in the other.

I place another sugar cube carefully into my cup.

If exactly twenty-one sugar cubes go in, there is a sixty percent chance he will comment on it. Fifty-fifty as to whether the comment is negative or indifferent. It is a zero percent chance that it will be positive, for what could possibly be said about it that is positive?

Another sugar cube goes in.

If I eat the entire plate of sweets in front of me in under six minutes, there is an eighty-two percent chance that he will make a remark. About my health in general, thirty percent. A concern for said health, only eleven. About my choice in sweets, a mere nine. About my weight, possibly five percent. A snide comment meant to offend, twenty-nine percent. That he says nothing is a sixteen percent chance.

There are now eighteen sugar cubes.

If I look at Light now, there is a fourteen percent chance that he will turn to me. He may ask me what is wrong, but I won't answer. If I look at Light now, it is absolutely certain that my heart rate will increase by twenty-seven percent. I will lose five percent of my ability to think rationally. I may make a very minor mistake in something I am doing. I may say something I would normally not say. There is a ninety-one percent chance he will realise there is something different about me, and twenty-eight that he will say something.

Nineteen sugar cubes.

If I tell him I have found something interesting about the Kira case, he will blink twice, look over, scoot across on his three-wheeled computer chair and sit very close to me while I show him. He will lean forward with his elbows resting on his knees, hold his chin in his right palm, and make 'hmm'ing noises while I tell him my thoughts.

Twenty sugar cubes.

Then he will glance up at me with his left eyebrow slightly raised, his eyes narrowed a little in contemplation, and answer me with his own thoughts. He will keep some hidden though, and I will be able to tell. He will keep it from me until he is certain, and then he will share. Just to show me up. Because he is childish and hates to lose. Just like me.

Twenty-one sugar cubes.

"Ryuzaki, your cup is overflowing."

Indifferent. He doesn't look at me.

I nod and add another one, just to see what he will do.

"You aren't going to drink it?"

I shrug and place another atop the pile, watching as it falls to the table and makes a hollow clack. I look at him. He turns to me. My heart rate increases by twenty-seven percent and I lose five percent of my ability to think clearly.

It is a ninety-eight percent chance that it is his eyes that do this to me. Two percent just because it is him.

I rub my right foot against my left and bite my thumb to ease off my nerves. I hadn't calculated the feeling I was currently experiencing. One may describe it as butterflies inside my stomach, even though that is perfectly impossible unless I were to have eaten them, which I know for a fact I have not done.

I am still looking at him, and he at me. He raises his left eyebrow ever so slightly and I lose a further two percent of coherent thought.

"What's the matter, Ryuzaki?"

I shrug. Another five percent. This time it is his voice.

"You should be looking at the data."

Another shrug. Another four percent. If I lose twenty percent then I will be quite vulnerable.

He spins in his chair to face me directly. I fight to hold onto the remaining four percent while keeping my expression perfectly blank, the only indication of my inward struggle being the slight increase in pressure on my thumb and the more frequent blinking. There is a ninety-nine percent chance that he has noticed this.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"I am fine, Light-kun."

His eyebrow goes slightly higher and he laces his fingers across his stomach. Three percent left.

"I don't believe you."

"Clearly."

"You're giving me a strange look, did you know?"

I blink. "No, I didn't."

He smirks. One percent left.

"Well you are."

"I know."

He laughs. It's over. He is occupying twenty percent of my brain. I cannot work under these conditions.

I untangle my limbs and step down from the chair, careful not to let it swivel as I move. I keep biting my thumb as I mumble, "Please excuse me, Light-kun," and move away. Two percent has returned to me. As I pass by him he shoots out an arm and catches on my baggy sleeve.

He now owns thirty percent of my brain, just from that touch. If it was over before then there is no hope for me now.

He most certainly sees my faltering steps and hears my tiny sound of distress as I bite my thumb a little too hard, drawing the smallest drop of blood. He definitely takes note of my breathing, which is now happening in a shorter, stilted pattern.

I have not taken any of his actions so far into account. He is acting completely against my predictions. I am not used to this.

I do not look at him as he tugs a little harder on my sleeve, trying to get me to turn. I cannot, because then it really will be over. Thirty percent is definitely too much, though I feel I have regained at least two percent in the last ten seconds.

Then he stands up, and the two percent is his again. Perhaps even three percent. I should not allow him to do this, but because of the lost control I am powerless to stop him. He stands in front of me and does not let go of the sleeve he has taken hold of. His right eyebrow joins his left and his eyes are filled with concern.

I do not allow myself to lose any more control. Thirty-one percent is far too much already.

"Ryuzaki…" His voice is low. I am powerless when I hear it, and another four percent is lost immediately. "You seem a bit off."

I shake my head. "It is nothing, Light-kun, but I would prefer it if you released my arm." I am surprised I can connect that many words together in my current state.

He looks down at his hand in mild surprise and lets go. Five percent is returned to me. I breathe a sigh of relief. He scratches the nape of his neck and glances at me quickly before removing his piercing gaze. Another two is back.

"Has everyone gone home, then?"

I nod. "Yes, your father said to let you know that he will be back first thing in the morning if you choose to stay the night here. We can work longer if you do so."

He nods absently and shifts his weight to his right foot, his hip jutting out slightly. Due to losing twenty-eight percent of control, I cannot stop my eyes from following the contours of his body. I find myself wishing he did not wear such fitting clothing, therefore making my life much harder at this current moment. If I had not been able to see the shape of his shoulders down to his hips, I would not be having any trouble.

He looks back at me, but I do not meet his eyes. "Uh, Ryuzaki? What are you looking at?"

My eyes snap up to his and I shrug. "You, Light-kun."

His eyebrows lift. "I can see that."

"Then why ask?"

He gives me a slightly confused look and shakes his head. "You're strange, you know."

I nod and move back to my chair. "Yes, I know. But if I was not strange I would most likely only be half as good a detective as I currently am."

As I sit down and fold my legs beneath me, he rolls his chair over to me and sits quite close, in exactly the way I predicted earlier. At least something is going according to plan. I was ten percent back in control.

"I suppose that's true."

I nod again in confirmation and scroll down the lists of names, times, causes and locations, trying to decipher a pattern. Suddenly Light notices something, and I blame only having full use of eighty percent of my brain on not having seen it before him. He makes a strange noise in the back of his throat and reaches out an arm, fingers brushing across my hand as he points at the far corner of the screen. I draw in a sharp breath and my knuckles turn white as I grip my knees. I am lost to him.

He turns another concerned gaze on me and asks, "Ryuzaki? Is something wrong?"

I close my eyes. "Light-kun, you are occupying forty-percent of my mind and not allowing me to think clearly. That is all."

I open my eyes, only to see that he is very close to me. He smirks.

"Am I?"

I nod. "Yes, now what did you see in the data?"

He ignores me. "Well if it's any consolation, you've taken over one hundred percent of mine."

I release the tight grip on my knees slightly. "Have I?"

He puts a hand on my shoulder. "Yes."

* * *

Everyone I showed this to said that this was a good point to end it, so... no shooting of the author!

Hope you enjoyed, review are always appreciated.

WY


End file.
